


just for a while

by universalsatansins



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smoking, Smut, i went all out with the dialogue oof, just light tho like in the movie, theres some Good Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalsatansins/pseuds/universalsatansins
Summary: “If you want me to miss you, then give me something to miss.”Lazy evenings with a drink at hand lead from one thing to another.





	just for a while

**Author's Note:**

> oh god so in english ib we started watching this again and i stg it was like having amnesia cause i had no memory of watching it before but then i remembered how i watched it in grade 9 and wanted to write smth for all the homoerotic tension present in the movie but just... completely forgot
> 
> why is this my clean, ace ass's contribution to the tiny fanbase and probably one of the better things ive written?? im so sorry
> 
> the title namesake is a louie zong song ( [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/2zfC8ge07j69PfCowtFPnj?si=qQ25mTObRc6Te_I1i2pDnA) / [bandcamp](https://louiezong.bandcamp.com/track/just-for-a-while-ft-charlatean) )

 

“Do _you_ want me to go?”

Nothing but smoke passes between them, swirling from Eugene’s mouth. Vincent eyes it lazily, watching it dissipate into the orange glow of the evening light in the open room. As Eugene moves to take another drag of his cigarette, Vincent mirrors him, bringing his own glass of dark and stormy to his lips for a prolonged sip. Still, the other man doesn’t spare him a glance, resorting to peering thoughtfully up at the staircase instead.

“I believe you should go wherever the hell you want to go,” he finally breathes, still staring off into the distance, then adding with pointing a finger, “If you still provide me with living assets, that is.”

Vincent cannot help but let a chuckle slip in spite of himself. _Of course_ … what kind of an answer was he expecting? Certainly nothing serious - especially not with that kind of a question. Unfazed, he tries again.

“Of course you do. I just didn’t think you were going to survive in this lonely apartment all by yourself.”

Eugene scoffs. “You think I’d be _alone_? What kind of person do you think I am?”

“One that would be content with maybe a few books, a bottle of vodka, and their right hand for the evening.”

“Ah, brevity is the soul of wit, I see. ‘Tis company enough.”

The retort is enough for both of them to laugh it off. Once again, both settle back into a momentary silence, too dazed to think of how to continue the conversation.

Vincent brings his drink back to his lips for a taste, absently staring at Eugene. His focus is elsewhere, oblivious to the attention he is being given. The odd lighting highlights the slight boyish but handsome features of his face to make him seem more mischievous than lazy. He’s leaning back in his wheelchair, exuding an almost overwhelming sense of confidence despite everything that is going against him. From the way his hair is still neatly slicked back to how his cigarette is still propped between his lips, Eugene looks exactly like he has been plucked from a 1920s fashion magazine.

Vincent smirks down into his glass.

“You know,” Eugene starts rather abruptly, “When I was injured, my spinal cord was damaged where the motor pathways for my legs enter.”

“Mm?”

Eugene laughs, swirling his own glass of vodka in a free hand. “I may be paralyzed, but I can still feel everything.”

“Everything?” Vincent raises an eyebrow, gaze flickering back to the other man. _What is he getting at?_ Eugene grins slyly, staring down at his drink.

“Enough. Whatever still matters anymore.”

He interrupts himself by taking another slow drag of his cigarette. At first, Vincent feels frustrated by the fact that Eugene has yet to spare him a glance, but when his piercing gaze finally lands on Vincent, a shiver creeps down his spine.

“ _Oh_ ,” Eugene huffs, suddenly remembering. “Did you perhaps ask if I would miss you?”

“I never said that.”

“But you did mean it.”

Now that he has all of Eugene’s attention, Vincent isn’t sure if he even wants it anymore. His stare pulls him apart, prodding at and reading him and making him feel vulnerable. Instead, as a defence mechanism, Vincent steels himself, glaring back at him in the hopes that it will be enough to keep up a facade. Eugene scoffs and Vincent knows he’s already failed.

“For Christ's sake, Vincent… how do you expect me to answer that?”

“You must be drunk to call me Vincent,” he mutters. Eugene makes a noise of exasperation.

“Oh, really, now? Fine; I must be very drunk then.” _Vincent can’t read him._ He watches Eugene wheel himself closer, setting his empty glass upon the table between them. “ _Vincent_.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what? What am I doing, _Vincent_?”

“Stop it.”

“Hm? I didn’t hear you, _Vincent_ . _Vincent, Vincent, Vincent, Vincent-_ ”

Vincent stands up abruptly, the legs of the chair scraping loudly against the floor. Eugene looks up at him smugly, bringing his cigarette back to his mouth. Walking right up in front of him, Vincent steals the cigarette from his mouth, bringing it up to his own instead. It should almost be done burning by now, but he still steals a slow inhale, relaxing as the smoke fills his lungs. As he blows it towards Eugene’s face, he puts out what’s left of the cigarette on the ashtray beside their empty glasses, leaving the butt out of reach from Eugene.

“We should probably get to sleep,” Vincent tells him, making his way around the other man so that he can wheel him to his bedroom.

“I don’t think we’re in any particular rush.”

“We both have busy days tomorrow, Eugene.”

“I don’t.”

“But I’m the one who has to put you to bed.”

“C’mon, Vinny. Let me get drunk; I’m barely tipsy.”

“Ah huh. And the Pope’s not catholic.”

“I’ve only had one glass.”

The wheelchair stops in Eugene’s room, but Vincent continues forward, pausing only when he’s standing directly in front of Eugene.

“Don’t make this harder for either of us,” Vincent sighs as he watches Eugene fling his arms open, beckoning him closer. “Don’t be a child.”

“What if we compromise?” Eugene suggests. Vincent rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you sleep with me here tonight?”

Vincent hesitates. He hates himself for considering, but staring down at the other man in all of his glory really does things to one’s mind. Despite the smirk across Eugene’s face, Vincent still can’t quite read the exact connotation he has in mind and is too afraid to take it out of context. It’s true: he’s been itching for… for something, for some sort of excitement lately, but it had barely crossed his mind that a possibility existed within his very household.

“I can’t do that,” he finally mutters, wondering whether he’ll regret not prodding into the possibility.

“Why not?” Eugene whines. “Your loss.”

“Mine or yours?” Vincent tests. He only gets a smirk in reply. “Up you go, big boy.”

With possibly a bit too much effort, Vincent wraps his arms around the other’s chest, heaving him up and out of the wheelchair. Almost immediately, strong arms wrap tightly around his neck and he feels like Eugene is purposefully leaning all of his weight towards him, making both of them fall back and onto the floor.

“For fuck’s sake, Eugene,” Vincent grunts, shifting to somehow sit up and pull both of them to his feet. “Can’t you just make it easy for once?”

“This kind of reminds me of that time we got drunk not so long ago,” he says amusedly instead, leaning closer to Vincent’s face.

“This is not helping me, Eugene.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m sorry, Vincent.”

“Then act like it.”

Thankfully, that comment shuts Eugene up for the time being. Vincent is able to drag him up onto to the bed, moving his legs so that they are fully on the mattress and then leaning over to readjust his torso. He only stops what he is doing when Eugene speaks, letting his gaze fall back to his face.

“A year is a long time.”

 _He’s back to talking about the trip again_. “Depends how you spend it.”

There’s a hand gripping his blazer, stilling him and anchoring him to the moment. He waits with bated breath for Eugene to respond. Vincent can feel himself being scrutinized, and somehow he doesn’t feel like he’s leading the conversation, despite the fact he’s basically on top of the other.

“If you want me to miss you, then give me something to miss.”

Vincent can feel his heartbeat resound throughout his entire body. He can feel his entire world closing into that moment, isolating the two of them in the suffocating atmosphere that has been building up. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the smoke from their clothes, maybe it’s the lingering scent of cologne that Eugene always wears, but there’s something in his chest, something in his abdomen that is pulling him forward, driving him to _do_ something.

“What do you want me to do?” Vincent murmurs, asking somewhat seriously.

Eugene’s eyes flash, burning with a passion that has been ignited with Vincent’s words. He moves his hand to Vincent’s tie, grasping it tightly so he can pull him even closer. Vincent lets himself be pulled down with only some resistance, the slight tightening of his tie around his neck making his breath catch in his chest.

“Maybe a little something like this,” Eugene hums with a low voice barely verging on a grumble.  He tugs Vincent closer by his tie. Vincent squeezes his eyes shut as he is pulled, brain still accepting his downfall.

Their lips crash together, nothing sweet as first kisses should be. Eugene is moving in a desperate attempt to get even closer, stuttering a sigh of relief against their lips. Though he’s still being held down by his tie, Vincent allows himself to relax into the contact slightly, dragging his legs fully onto the bed to give himself slightly more leverage. He feels himself being brought into Eugene’s enticing charms as they linger in one prolonged kiss.

Eugene’s the one that pulls away, head dropping back into his pillow as his hand loosens its grip on Vincent’s tie. Vincent catches himself trying to follow Eugene’s lips at first, stopping short and propping himself above Eugene when he hears the satisfied chuckles underneath him.

“You’re drunk,” Vincent tells him pointedly, still struggling for an excuse. _Like it would be any more convincing now_ , he thinks, realizing that he probably already looks long gone.

“Barely tipsy,” he corrects him. “My offer still stands.”

“What? We’re going to have a sleepover in here?” Vincent laughs slowly. God, _he_ feels like the drunk one here. Whatever Eugene is doing is messing with his head.

Eugene snickers. “Don’t get me wrong, but you seem like the needy one here.”

“Oh, I’ll show you needy.”

Vincent leans in, easily continuing where they had left off. He can feel the slight grin against his mouth, so he bites down —just a little bit— to receive the most satisfying gasp he’s ever heard. All he can hear is some sort of grumble of a retort as hands creep up his chest, pulling at the fabric of his vest to make him almost collapse against the other man. A voice in the back of his head mutters something about wearing too many layers again, realizing how restricting his blazer is as he tries to pull it off. Once he throws it away god knows where, he directs all of his attention to Eugene, mouth slipping off his lips to kiss the stubble on his jaw.

“ _Dear god, I’ve needed something like this_ ,” Eugene mutters. One of his hands finds its way into Vincent’s hair, mussing it up so that it sticks up in every direction. He can feel the slight dig of nails against his scalp as he goes, so Vincent allows his teeth to drag against the bare and sensitive skin of Eugene’s neck, licking and nibbling wherever Eugene reacts the most.

“ _Mm_?”

“I- _ah-_ fuck- I-” he stutters. Vincent is way too pleased at his reaction.

“Needed something like this?”

“I knew you were my favourite type of company.” He gets a bite in return, gasping as Vincent tries to stop himself from grinning. “ _Fuck_ , Vincent.”

“I didn’t know you’d like this so much.”

“Yeah, well…” Eugene runs his hands down Vincent’s chest, slipping them underneath his shirt to feel the warm skin. Vincent shivers at the touch. “Being just a bit touch-deprived does that to ya.”

They stare at each other for just a moment, only to come crashing back together in another kiss, deeper with slightly more need, slightly more want. Vincent struggles with Eugene’s tie, loosening it so that he can undo more of his shirt. Eugene only helps to shift himself out of his own blazer so that it can be tossed away and left forgotten as he lies disheveled on the bed, lips red, loose tie still draped over his shoulders, and white shirt unbuttoned to his stomach.

“Don’t just stare, pretty boy,” Eugene mocks, “We don’t have all evening.”

“I thought you said we did.”

“Yeah, but now there’s something I want to get to.”

Vincent stared down at Eugene, letting his fingertips trace down the other’s chest and stomach in wonder, watching each stuttered breath. “I just want to eat you up,” he mutters unashamedly.

“Now that’s not very nice of you.”

“Oh, _like you’re so nice_ ,” Vincent grumbles, following his own finger to worship Eugene’s chest. He knows that whatever he’s doing is right, especially with every shudder underneath him and the occasional voice that slips through; though he’s not the noisiest of people, Vincent immediately decides that one of his absolute favourite things is Eugene’s voice (even if he would never actually admit it out loud).

Subtly, Vincent lets a hand snake down, toying with the band of Eugene’s pants. When no resistance is met, he allows his fingers to dip under, feeling the intense warmth of his skin. Still no reaction from Eugene.

Vincent lets himself linger for a while, gently rubbing Eugene’s inner thigh as he continues to work on his chest, not quite having enough of the little muscle spasms and gasps he’d get every once in a while. After a minute or two, however, Vincent begins to realize that not much has progressed.

With one last smaller kiss, Vincent props himself up again, staring at Eugene. Eugene has his head all the way back against the pillow in euphoria, attention snapping to look down at Vincent at the lack of touch.

“Why’d you stop?” Eugene complains, eyes then flickering to the hand that’s still tucked in his pants. “You snuck a preview?” He meets Vincent’s gaze once again, confused. “Aren’t we going to get on with the show?”

“You lied, didn’t you.” Vincent only moves to sit up, bringing both his hands back to his own lap. He doesn’t do anything else, simply sitting between Eugene’s legs and awaiting an explanation.

Something flashes past Eugene’s expression, but then he’s quick to cover it up again. “What? Lie about what?”

“About feeling.”

Vincent knows he’s hit the target the moment the words fall out of his mouth. Eugene’s mask cracks, to which he struggles to pick it back up again.

“Can’t we just continue?” he asks in a small but insistent voice. Eugene seems so much more vulnerable than before, and if he’s being completely honest about it, Vincent doesn’t exactly know how to react.

“Why’d you lie about it?”

Eugene can’t face him. Instead, he turns his head to the side, aggressively staring at the door or possibly even his wheelchair. Instead, Vincent answers for him.

“Are you in denial?”

Eugene’s face hardens. This time, Vincent lets him take his time, calmly watching the rise and fall of Eugene’s chest.

“I don’t give a shit,” Eugene mutters. “It’s hard now, _fuck_ , it’s so much harder, but I’m- _I don’t know_.” Vincent has to strain to hear him. “I just think… what if I try something else… maybe something will happen then… maybe I’ll actually-”

“ _Feel_?” Vincent tries to supply. Eugene only has the energy to nod, and something inexplicable digs into Vincent’s chest.

Vincent frowns, contemplating the next mode of action.

“So what do you usually do with your ‘ _paid company’_ ?” he asks instead, changing the subject. Eugene’s face furrows in confusion briefly before gratefully accepting the topic change. _Good to know neither of them are emotionally versatile._

“Sex is usually a full-body experience.” One smirk and Eugene returns back to his usual self. “ _Or would you not know that?_ ”

Vincent glares at him before standing up, shedding his vest and shirt. “There’s quite a fantastic community of InValids, I have to say… _but you wouldn’t know that, would you?_ ” Eugene only laughs in response, propping himself up on his elbows. “Where do you keep everything?”

“Nightstand. Oh, and grab the ring too.”

“Hm?”

“The ring. Helps keep it up for longer.” Vincent rummages around for what he needs, absently pleased that at least Eugene is being somewhat honest with him now.

“You wanna top that badly?”

Eugene rolls his eyes. “ _What_ , you think I’m going to take it up the ass? I can’t even feel anything there; there’s no point.” As insulting as he sounds, Vincent knows he had a point.

“It’s fine; I was ready for this anyhow.”

“ _Ready_?”

“I washed when I got home from work today.”

“You were expecting this to happen?”

Vincent’s face scrunches up. “Not really, don’t get your hopes up. Were you?”

“I’m prepared.”

“Whatever that means.”

Tossing everything on the bed, Vincent takes the time to also shed his pants and everything else before climbing back onto the bed. As he helps Eugene with his own shoes and pants, Eugene pipes up again.

“And it’s not like I can’t do it at all.”

Vincent blinks. Is Eugene back on the subject of denial from before? “What?”

“Reflexive arousal is still a thing, and my injury was low enough that I can even experience psychogenic arousal.”

“... _Psychogenic_?”

“All I’m saying is to sit there and look pretty for me.”

Some part of Vincent really does not want to be so submissive under Eugene, but another part of him gradually toys with the idea. As he tosses the last of Eugene’s clothing to the side, he grins, descending between Eugene’s legs.

“I can do more than that,” he claims, bringing a hand to the dick literally right in front of his face.

Even though he realizes Eugene can’t actually feel it, Vincent can tell that his reflexes are still acutely aware of the attention they’re being given. Just to play up the show, he lets his lips gently brush up Eugene’s shaft, staring at him all the while as if daring for the other to break their eye contact. Eyes widening, Eugene shuffles himself back so he can prop himself against the headboard for a better view, Vincent crawling forward to help him move.

Vincent’s honestly missed having a dick in his mouth. He’s missed the salty taste on his tongue and the grooves of the head. Though there’s less verbal reaction from Eugene, Vincent makes sure to glance up at him every once in a while to gauge his response, ensuring to be noisier himself more than usual. He can tell that he’s already successful not only by the erection that will flop against his cheek when he pauses to breathe, but also by the way Eugene stares down at him, eyes half-lidded and satisfied and… somewhat dominant.

“Can you pass me the lube?” Vincent finally asks, kissing Eugene’s inner thigh a few times as he waits for an answer. “I’m gonna have to stretch out.”

Eugene reaches over to the nightstand, tossing Vincent the bottle. “For how long?”

“It hasn’t been that long, but if you’re going to complain, just know that I will take my sweet time.”

“Fine by me. I’m more than enjoying the view right now. Maybe a glass of wine would be nice, too.”

“I’d bite you but you wouldn’t be able to feel it.”

“Then bite me.”

Vincent rolls his eyes, ignoring him in favour of actually pouring some lube on his hand to warm it up and get to work. Because he is partially distracted with himself now, he mainly excites Eugene with only his hand, bringing his mouth to the dick every once in a while. Not that it matters much to Eugene anyhow: still, he lazily watches Vincent move, twisting on his own fingers to loosen up. The only reason why Vincent does not feel the need to wipe the smug look off the other man’s face is because he knows that _he_ is the reason it’s there.

“Are you done yet?” Eugene grumbles impatiently. “Or would you like another hour?”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Tell me something new.”

“Why are you in such a rush? I thought you’d be just as content to watch me like this.”

“I want to watch you become a mess.” His voice is a growl, the blunt honesty making something coil within Vincent. _Shit, he had_ not _realized how hard he has gotten himself_. “I want to see you lose your mind over me and call my name.” He’s wearing that playful smirk he’ll occasionally don when he’s drunk or making some witty joke, goading some sort of reaction from Vincent.

“ _Our_ name or your name?”

“Don’t play smart with me, Vincent. I’ll have you punished, you know.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

“Hm.” Something glistens in his eyes and Vincent suddenly isn’t so sure. “I’ll leave a special little gift so that everyone will know who you belong to.”

“ _You. Wouldn’t. Dare_.”

“Oh yes I would — right where everyone can see it. And imagine the benefits! A free spit sample! Are you sure you don’t want to take anything else from tonight while you’re at it?”

Choosing to ignore him instead, Vincent leans over to grab the ring and a condom, fitting both over Eugene’s dick quietly. This time, he stubbornly refuses to make contact with the other, barely glancing his way as he crawls up to sit on Eugene’s lap. Eugene complies to Vincent’s adamancy, spectating and letting him do all the work by himself. Vincent simply concentrates at the task at hand, positioning himself right above Eugene and slowly lowering himself down.

“I can’t feel anything but I’m assuming it’s a pretty tight fit.”

Vincent scowls, leaning back with his hands that are splayed on the bed sheets supporting him. “I’ll admit you’re rather filling.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

“I can see why all your company is paid.”

“I already pay you with my body.”

“ _Ha, ha_ , very funny, Eugene.”

“Thank you, Jerome.”

“I’ll strangle you.”

“Please know that I am very not opposed to you doing so.”

“Kinky bastard.”

Finally lowering himself to the hilt, Vincent stays put for a while, gradually getting used to the feeling of Eugene inside of him. It’s now that Eugene decides to get handsy, playing with Vincent’s dick so that it flops against his stomach and falls back to Eugene’s curious hand.

“You seem rather excited,” he observes.

“You wouldn’t be able to shut up if it cost you your life.”

“If it cost me my life, I _wouldn’t_ shut up.”

“... What are you doing?”

“Nothing. I just need you to sit there and look pretty for me.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Eugene wraps his entire hand around Vincent’s dick, to which Vincent has to stifle a moan with the bite of his lip, bringing a hand up against his mouth for good measure. Eugene easily pulls it away with his free hand.

“I _said_ : _look pretty for me_. That includes every goddamn noise that falls from your smart mouth.”

Instead of retorting, Vincent begins to move his hips instead, using Eugene as he pleases; _after all, that’s what he wants, isn’t it?_ He knows he’s putting up more of a show than usual, which is partially satisfying and thrilling to venture into but also partially immersive, letting his own brain zero in on the hands on his dick and feeling his stomach and the dick in his ass. Each roll of his hips brings a shudder up his spine, and he can feel everything building up quicker than he can comprehend.

“God, you’re so hot,” Eugene groans. His head is against the backboard again, watching Vincent move on top of him. Vincent grasps onto his stare as something to be grounded to, not quite ready to climax yet.

Eugene reaches up to comb his fingers through Vincent’s hair, slicking it back and grasping it, pulling his face closer to his own. Obliging, Vincent falls forward, not caring how messily they kiss or how hard his hair is being pulled. Everything around him is screaming Eugene: his scent, the soft grunts under his breath, the overwhelming view of pretty eyes and glowing skin… Vincent’s gone absolutely mad. He’s crazy for Eugene.

Hands grip at Vincent’s hips, pulling him down onto Eugene and making him bounce harder. Eugene still seems to be grasping for control, his fingers on the verge of leaving bruises in Vincent’s skin. Not like he cares: the feeling of power and strength thrills him, and not to mention the fact that he’s somehow found his prostate, further exciting Vincent.

Absently remembering that Eugene needs stimulation as well, Vincent dips away from their kiss, moving instead to bite and suck on his neck once again, his hands crawling up to play with Eugene’s chest. The constant attention reels Eugene back into the moment, letting him further indulge in arousal.

Everything begins to overflow, Vincent letting his climax fully wash over him as he rides out his orgasm with a few strokes of his dick and a few moans against Eugene’s collarbone. Just underneath him, Eugene reaches his own peak, gripping to Vincent tighter yet and squeezing his eyes shut. They come down from their highs together in a tandem of deep breaths, reveling in both the euphoria of the moment and the presence of the other.

In a burst of lightheartedness, both recede into giggles, laughing for absolutely no reason at all other than the fact that it was contagious. Vincent manages to slip himself off Eugene, rolling to the side and onto the mattress.

“I know I sound old but I’m already exhausted,” Vincent admits, hands on his stomach.

“You’ve had a long day and you said you’re going to have a longer day tomorrow.”

“I guess so. Well, we should probably clean up at least a little before we start this exciting sleepover you were so adamant about.”

“Oh?” Eugene props himself up on his elbows as Vincent gets up to find some tissues. “You’re still going to play with me?”

“Sleep. With you.”

“You’re going to sleep with me again?”

Vincent balls up the tissues he’s retrieved and throws it at Eugene. “Don’t push your luck.”

Laughing, Eugene cleans himself off, tossing dirtied tissues into a waste bin in the corner of the room. As he carefully removes his used condom and the cock ring, Vincent searches for and puts on his boxer briefs, rummaging around the room for a cigarette and a lighter.

While Vincent sits on the edge of the bed, busy lighting his cigarette, Eugene ties up and swings the condom, staring at it amusedly.

“I’m surprised… I actually _ejaculated_ ,” Eugene gloats.

“Hm?” Vincent puts the lighter back down on the nightstand. “Do you normally not ejaculate?”

“It’s difficult with the injury,” he admits, pausing thoughtfully before glancing at Vincent. “Do you want this?” He wiggles the used condom in the air.

“Eugene-”

“I’d say it’s a pretty handy piece of evidence, if you ask me-”

“No one’s asking you-”

“And why waste it? A perfectly good semen sample-”

“I’ll have a lot more questions if they do start testing for semen.”

Vincent doesn’t hear what happens to the used condom after, too busy concerning himself with his cigarette. A slow drag of smoke into his lungs relaxes him, easing any remaining tension away as he blows it out. Something satisfying comes from the smell of sex and smoke in the room, smugly reminding Vincent where he found peace. Smiling, he brings his cigarette back to his mouth.

“You really do look amazing.”

Eugene’s comment almost startles Vincent. He allows himself to blow out the smoke in his lungs before he turns his head to look around. Somehow, Eugene has managed to get himself under the messy covers, leaning against the headboard so he can comfortably admire Vincent. Unsure of how to respond, Vincent faces forward again.

“Can I have a bit?” Eugene asks after a while.

“Didn’t you just have one before all this?”

“So? Can I?”

Sighing, Vincent turns around again and offers him the cigarette, watching as he takes a deep inhale of it before letting the wisps of smoke escape from his mouth and nose. A happy smile idles on his face. Before giving it back, he holds it near his mouth again, letting his attention fall back to Vincent.

“Come over here,” he beckons, waiting for Vincent to understand and lean in before taking another drag. As soon as it leaves his mouth, he grabs the side of Vincent’s face and presses his lips against his, letting the slightly filtered smoke pass to him. Vincent easily accepts it, his eyes fluttering closed as Eugene slowly pulls away.

“We should share a cigarette more often,” Eugene jokes, handing the smoke to Vincent.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Alright, Mr. Capitalist.”

They bask in each other’s presence for the next while, not quite aware of time passing around them. Smoke swirls around the room, ingraining itself easily into the already distinct memory of that night. Eugene only pipes up again when the cigarette is almost finished.

“You do know I was going to miss you either way.”

Vincent doesn’t have the courage to turn around. “This trip means almost everything to me.”

“I know. That’s why I’m not being selfish.” Vincent hesitates in answering, so Eugene continues. “Do you want me to be selfish?”

“I honestly don’t know what it’ll accomplish. I hate being indecisive.”

“You’d cancel the entire trip to stay with me?”

Vincent brings the cigarette to his mouth again. “I hate being indecisive.”

He knows perfectly well that neither of them are satisfied with the answer, but he honestly does not know how to progress from there. Reaching for the stars was a lifelong dream of his… _he can’t just drop everything to stay with one cocky and insufferable man, could he?_

Butting out the rest of his smoke on an ashtray, Vincent stretches and turns off all the lights before crawling back onto the bed, sliding underneath the covers beside Eugene. The warmth is welcoming to the cold room. He can feel Eugene shift, struggling so that he can lay on Vincent’s chest. Vincent weaves an arm around him, pulling him even closer.

“Are you actually comfortable like that?” he whispers.

“I want to hear your heartbeat.”

“Mine? Yours is the enchanting one.”

“Yours is imperfect. It’s natural. It’s beautiful.”

“...”

“And it gets faster every time I compliment you.”

“Someday I might actually strangle you.”

Eugene’s breath stutters briefly as he gets comfortable, nuzzling into Vincent. Vincent rubs his back with his thumb, easing any accessible knots in his back.

“I want to join you someday, too.”

“Where? To the stars?”

“Mm. I want to leave everything behind, forget who Jerome Morrow is supposed to be, and continue to share your dream.”

“Jerome Morrow isn’t just a strand of DNA anymore, Gene. Jerome Morrow is everything we want to be and everything we can be. He’s your old life and my new life, but he’s still _us_.” Vincent leans down to gently kiss the top of Eugene’s head. “Jerome Morrow is a new day, the dawn of a better future.”

Eugene reaches for Vincent’s free hand, bringing it closer to him so he can kiss his knuckles. “You’re going so far for the stars, Vincent, but I’m content with you here now. You’re like a brilliant sun, bright and warm, and sometimes I feel like I’ll fly too close.”

“So poetic.”

“When you go and chase the stars, you’ll dim until I’m not even sure if I’m going to be able to see you anymore. I won’t be able to figure out where you are anymore. When that happens, I’m going to return to the stars, searching for my own.”

Nothing else is said, and perhaps nothing else is needed. Vincent is content with the warmth and security he’s enveloped in, and Eugene is content with the regulating beat of Vincent’s heart. Neither sleep for a while longer, simultaneously lost in thought and absolutely nothing at all.

Eugene’s hand fits inside of Vincent’s like a missing puzzle piece, both lacing their fingers together as an anchor before they finally drift off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha so uh. i did this to procrastinate writing my college essays :) i dont know how it got so mushy at the end tf  
> anyways just know my nerd ass deadass read academic papers and researched for the validity of this so i hope its accurate enough??? shoutout to mboi pubmed for keepin it real  
> check out my [normal ao3 acc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalSatan)??? 
> 
> or maybe my [main](http://universalsatan.tumblr.com/) or [writing](http://celestialberries.tumblr.com/) tumblrs to chat and overanalyze the movie or send requests?? i dont know what im doing


End file.
